ABSTRACT: Outline of Core Activities I. To deliver a robust physical activity promotion intervention to asthmatic and obese adolescents. The intervention will be: a. Grounded in behavioral theory b. Modeled after successful intervention programs c. Tailored to the needs and abilities of study participants II. To monitor and quantify the dose of and adherence to the intervention a. Document frequency, intensity and duration of participant exercise b. Employ both observational and objective methods c. Track and record barriers to adherence d. Monitor diet over the course of the training intervention using food recall with NDS-R We will utilize a special one-hour session, minimum of 3-session/week, small group afterschool program designed specifically for the PPG. A carefully selected and skilled PE Teacher will train 6-8 students (including participants from Projects I and II, and control children) per session to help meet their special physical activity needs. The trainer will be assisted by a Teacher's Aide. As outlined below, we have selected for this study a frequency, dose, and duration of physical activity that is likely to have measurable effects on physiological and body composition measurements of physical fitness.